The Covenant Of Earth
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: Its been 2 months since Chase disappeared. 5 girls have moved to Ipswich and there's something strange about them. Is Chase back with an ally? TylerOC ReidOC PogueOC CalebOC eventual ChaseOC. Bad summary, better than sounds. RR. 2nd fanfic. Spare me
1. Scene I: Nicky's Bar

The Covenant Two: The Covenant of Earth

By Brittany Werling

(Form: Script)

Inspired by The Covenant, directed by Renny Harlin.

And by my friends, we are in this story with me

Cast: 

**The "Sons of Ipswich": **

Caleb Danvers: Steven Strait.

Pogue Parry: Taylor Kitsch.

Reid Garwin: Toby Hemingway.

Tyler Simms: Chase Crawford.

Chase Pope: Sebastian Stan.

* * *

**The "Daughters of Earth": **

Hania (Hanna) Call: Jackie

Controls the element of Air.

When using her power, her eyes become pale blue.

Crush on Pogue Parry.

Leader of the Daughters of Earth.

Samantha (Sam) Bellhem: Alyssa

Controls the element of Weather.

When using her power, her eyes become gray/yellow.

Crush on Caleb Danvers

Hyper-Active member of her 'sisters'

Tassia (Tass) Heidi: Natasha

Controls the element of Water.

When using her power, her eyes become Ocean Blue.

Friends with Reid Garwin.

Smartest of her group.

Faith (Fey) Tammi: Hannah

Controls the element of Earth.

When using her power, her eyes become brown/green.

Friends with both Covenants.

Tallest and second-most quiet of her group.

Ashley (Ash) Nania: Brittany

Controls the element of Fire.

When using her power, her eyes turn fire-red.

Crush on Tyler Simms.

The youngest of her group, nicknamed 'Baby Girl' by her 'sisters', the shyest and most quiet of her group, the shortest.

Scene I: Nicky's Bar.

(In 1692, five families formed a Covenant of Silence. Only the eldest male of each family received the untold power that the five bloodlines possessed. The fifth family was banished, its bloodline disappearing during the Salem Witch Hunt, only to reappear centuries later. Chase of the Pope bloodline ‒ the fifth family of the Covenant ‒ wanted to destroy the Covenant for banishing his ancestors but he was defeated by Caleb of the Danvers bloodline. Pope's body was nowhere to be found. Since 1692, the Covenant of Silence was safe, until now. . . . . . . . . .)

(The four 'Sons of Ipswich', as they are known as to the civilians, were sitting at a table at their favorite hang-out: Nicky's Bar. Caleb Danvers was the oldest and the group's 'Golden Boy' and 'Fearless Leader'. Pogue Parry was the group's bike dude and Caleb's 'Second in Command'. Reid Garwin is the bad boy and trouble-maker of the Sons. The group's youngest was Tyler Simms, or as the others like to call him: Baby Boy.)

Reid Garwin : (Complaining) Dude, school was so **boring **today.

Pogue Parry : Yeah, Reid. We've noticed.

Reid : (Annoyed) What did I do now?

Tyler Simms : Reid, I don't think that chalk is able to erase itself.

Reid : Oh, come on! Miss Edmund had it coming!

(Earlier that day, their History teacher, Miss Edmund, gave them too many notes again. Reid decided to have a little fun and used his powers to make the words erase themselves as Miss Edmund wrote them.)

Caleb Danvers : You could have been caught and then you would have exposed us. (About to give Reid yet another lecture when Tyler interrupted)

Tyler : Look what just came in.

(They looked towards the door. Five girls were standing there)

Reid : Damn nice.

Tyler : I wonder who they are.

Pogue : In trouble. (Points towards the girls who were now moving towards a free table near the pool tables.) Look!

(The boys turned to see Aaron Abbot talking to the girls. Then, the youngest-looking girl snapped at Aaron for something that he said. Aaron looked like he was going to hit the girl, but the girl was faster. She had Aaron pinned to the floor in less than a second.)

Ash Nania : You want to say that again?

Aaron Abbot : (Yelps) NO!

(The girl released Aaron and he jumped up and ran out of the bar with his friends. The girls laughed and after they congratulated the girl who whipped Aaron, they started talking.)

Reid : I'm going to go do my thing. (Gets up)

Pogue : Dude, you really want to end up like Abbot?

Reid : (Winks) I'll take my chances. (Starts to walk over to the girls' table)

Tyler : (Gets up) I'll go with him. (Yells after Reid) Reid! Wait up!

(Reid stops to let Tyler catch up and they both walk over to the girls)

(Reid and Tyler get over there and the girls were whispering very quietly to each other. Reid taps the girl with short, auburn hair on the shoulder. That girl looked up first and the other girls with her followed.)

Sam Bellhem : What do you want?

Fey Tammi : Are you here to just piss us off?

Reid : No. I'm Reid Garwin and this is my friend, Tyler Simms. (Gestures to Tyler) We were wondering if you girls would like to sit with us?

(The girls looked at the oldest-looking girl of the group, clearly waiting to get her approval. It was also clear that they never did anything without her permission.)

Hanna Call : Sure.

(Reid and Tyler led the girls over to their table, where Caleb and Pogue were waiting)

Reid : Ladies, this is Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry.

(Caleb and Pogue waved in greeting.)

Hanna Call : I'm Hania call, but just call me Hanna. (Looks at Pogue in interest.)

(Hanna has blonde, shoulder-length hair and is obsessed with country music, Kris Allen in particular. She is clearly the oldest and the leader of the girls. Her eyes were sky-blue.)

Sam Bellhem : I'm Samantha Bellhem, but if you call me that, you're dead. Call me Sam. (Looks at Caleb and Smiles, making Caleb smile too.)

(Sam has short, auburn hair and grey eyes. She was the hyper-active member of her group.)

Tass Heidi : The name's Tassia Heidi, but call me Tass. Everyone else does. (Looks at Reid for no reason)

(Tass has shoulder-length hair that was dyed black and water-blue eyes. She was the smartest of her group.)

Fey Tammi : My name's Faith, but call me Fey. Fey Tammi.

(Fey has shoulder-length, blonde hair that was so wavy that it was almost curly. She has green eyes like emeralds. She was the tallest and the second-most quiet of the girls.)

Ash Nania : I am Ashley Nania, but I like to be called Ash. (Looks at Tyler and smiles at him, making Tyler blush very slightly. Luckily, no one noticed except Tyler and Ash)

(Ash has strawberry-blonde hair that barely came down past her chin. Her eyes were an unusual shade of purple. It was crystal-clear that she was the youngest of the girls. She was also the shortest of the group, just over five feet tall. She was very shy and was the most silent of her 'family')

Caleb : (Noticing the girls' accent) you're not from here, are you?

Hanna : No. We're all from Europe.

Tass : Ireland, to be exact.

Reid : You're Irish?

Ash : I believe Tass just said that. (Smiles at Tyler again, making Tyler blush slightly again. Still, only he and Ash noticed.)

Pogue : Ash, you were the one that just kicked Aaron's ass, right?

Ash : that guy from a few minutes ago? Yeah. (Smiles to herself)

(Tyler stared at Ash, thinking about how beautiful she was.)

Reid : Well, congratulations. You're the first girl I've seen that ever whipped his butt.

Ash : Thank you. It's a good thing that me and my friends took those Women's Self Defense Classes back home.

Caleb : So, if you're all from Ireland, what are you doing here in Ipswich?

Sam : Our parents all thought that it would be a good idea to finish school in a foreign country. We're all like sisters so we went together. We're inseparable.

Pogue : (Smiling) We know what you mean. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and I grew up together. Families are real close.

Reid : We're almost brothers.

Tass : Must be scary, knowing Reid for so long.

Reid : Hey! Not funny, Sassy.

(Tass looked like she wanted to hit Reid, but Hanna stopped her.)

Hanna : Come on Tass. He's just teasing you.

Tass : (Smiles) I know. I just wanted to see if he was scared of me.

Caleb : Reid doesn't know the meaning of the word 'fear'.

Tyler : That and a bunch of other words. (Smiling as the others started laughing, even Reid.)

Caleb : Are you starting at Spenser Academy tomorrow?

Fey : Yeah. I just hope that it's not as boring as back home.

(Two hours later)

Hanna : Guess we should go. We have school tomorrow.

Reid: You staying at the dorms?

Fey : Yeah. Me and Sam are sharing a dorm and Hanna and Ash are sharing a dorm.

Tass : I'm stuck with this Kira Snider. (Makes a disgusted sound in her throat)

Pogue : Gook luck. She's a total stuck-up.

Tyler : And Aaron's girlfriend.

Ash : (Starts giggling) Nice knowing you, Tass.

Tass : Oh shut it, Baby Girl.

Pogue : What did you call her?

Tass : 'Baby Girl'. Why?

Reid : Well, Tyler here is Baby Boy. (Ruffles Tyler's hair.)

Tyler : (Embarrassed) Hey. (Pushes Reid away.)

Hanna : But we have to go.

Tyler : Can we give you a ride back to the dorms?

Sam : No. We have our own transportation. (Smiles in spite of herself) Want to see?

(The boys nodded and they all went outside. There, on the bike stands, were five beautiful motorcycles.)

Pogue : (Squeals) Those are Harley's!!!!!!

(The bikes were all glossy black with a different symbol on each cycle. The bike with the Air symbol on it belonged to Hanna. The bike with bolts of lightening coming out of gray clouds on it was Sam's ride. Fey's bike was a bike with the symbol of Earth on it. The bike belonging to Tass had blue waves on it. Finally, the bike that Ash owned had flames on its sides)

Ash : You like them?

Pogue : 'Like them' is an understatement. (His mouth half-open)

Caleb : Pogue's got a thing for motorcycles.

Sam : We can see that.

(Pogue was examining the bikes like it was the first time he's ever seen one)

Tass : Move it over, hot-shot. We've got to go. (Pushes Pogue away from her bike, while the others got on to their bikes as well.

Ash : (Yells over her shoulder) We'll see you tomorrow at school!

(They say their good-byes and the girls drive off)

Reid : Damn, nice. (Jumps into Tyler's Hummer.)


	2. Scene II: Spenser Academy

Scene II : Spenser Academy.

(The next morning, as the Sons of Ipswich were waiting for their History class to start, Provost Higgins walked into the classroom.)

Provost Higgins : Good morning, everyone. Please help me welcome our five new students.

(Five girls entered the classroom and the Sons recognized them as the girls from Nicky's the night before.)

Provost : Ladies, would you be so kind to introduce yourselves?

Hanna : Hello. My name is Hanna Call. I am turning seventeen in a few weeks and I am full Irish.

Sam : Hi. I'm Sam Bellhem. I am two months younger than Hanna. I am also full Irish.

Tass : Hey, I'm Tassia Heidi, but call me Tass. I'm three months younger than Sam. And I'm one-hundred percent Irish.

Fey : Hi, I'm Faith, but please call me Fey. Fey Tammi. I've been sixteen for three months now. I'm also pure Irish.

Ash : Guess I'm the last one. I'm Ashley Nania, but everyone back in Ireland calls me Ash. I'm part Scandinavian and mostly Irish. I just turned sixteen last week.

Miss Edmund : Thank you ladies. I am Miss Edmund, your History teacher. Welcome to Spenser Academy. Now, Miss Nania, you'll be sitting next to Mister Simms.

(Tyler smiles as Ash walked over to him.)

Ash : (Sits next to Tyler) Hello stranger. (Tyler smiles, making Ash smile too)

Miss Edmund : Miss Tammi, you will be sitting next to Mister Abbot.

(Aaron Abbot smiles devilishly)

Fey : (Rolls her eyes) (sarcastically) Great. (Goes reluctantly to sit next to Aaron

Miss Edmund : Miss Heidi, you will be seated next to Mister Garwin.

(Reid waves his hand to show Tass where he was sitting. Tass smiles as she goes to sit next to him.)

Reid : (Pretends to vaguely recognize Tass) Have we met before?

Tass : (Plays along while smiling) I don't know but you do look very familiar.

Miss Edmund : Miss Bellhem, you will be seated next to Mister Danvers.

(Caleb waves his hand to show where he was sitting. Sam walks over to him.)

Caleb : Looks like I'm stuck with you. (Pretends to grimace.)

Sam : (Puts on a fake 'oh no he didn't' look) I'm not that scary. (Caleb smiles)

Miss Edmund : And Miss Call, you will be seated next to Mister Parry.

(Hanna walks over to where Pogue was seating and puts on a fake 'someone help me' look.)

Hanna : Oh no, I'm stuck with the Bike Dude.

Pogue : (Pretends to look offended) I'm not that bad.

(Miss Edmund made them take notes all hour. Finally the bell rang. Caleb, Sam, Ash, Tyler, and Fey went off to Math. Reid, Tass, Hanna, and Pogue went to U.S Literature. They reunited at lunch.)

Ash : I can NOT believe I'm saying this but this school is even MORE boring than the PIWBS!! (Notices that all the boys were beyond confused)

Tyler : What's the PIBSW?

Hanna : It's the Private Irish Boarding School for Women.

Sam : It was the most boring school ever, until we came here that is. Back in Ireland, School almost made me go to sleep. Here, I already fell asleep. Twice!!

(As lunch came to a close, Caleb notices that the charms on each of the girls' necklaces matches the symbols on their bikes.)

Caleb : What's with the symbols on your necklaces and your bikes?

(The girls looked at each other)

Hanna : It kind of describes what we're like. I tend to reach high to get what I want, kind of like how a bird flies high in the air. **Note: What Hanna means is that she likes to go for things out of reach, I guess**

Sam : I'm as predictable as the weather.

Tass : My mood flows like a river current.

Fey : I care for the environment and the earth.

Ash : And my feelings is like a fire that starts suddenly and goes out the same way.

(The rest of the day went by with the boys having as swim practice for the last two hours and the girls having a two-period study hall class. They all met outside in the parking lot.)

Reid : We're going to Nicky's tonight. You girls want to come?

Ash : (Lies, but the guys don't know) I can't. Even with the two-period study hall, I still have a ton of homework.

Hanna : (Also so lies but the guys don't put two and two together) Yeah, we have things to do tonight. We'll see you guys tomorrow.

Tyler : (Is disappointed that Ash can't go.) Okay. See you. (the guys get into Tyler's Hummer)

(The girls start talking in Spanish. They are completely fluent in six different languages. **I will translate everything twice, once in Spanish and once in English. And no, I do not speak Spanish. I got this translated on .com. **

Ash : ¿Qué piensa usted, Hanna? **Translation: 'What do you think, Hanna?' **

Sam : ¿Piensa usted que ellos son estos? **Translation : Do you think that they're the ones? **

Fey : Ellos podrían ser. **Translation : They might be. **

Hanna : Aún, ellos no podrían ser. **Translation : Yet, they might not be.**

Tass : ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? **Translation : Can I make a suggestion?**

Hanna : Seguramente Tass. **Translation : Sure, Tass.**

Tass : Podríamos ser capaces de averiguar seguro si los seguimos. **Translation : We might be able to find out for sure if we follow them.**

Ash : Idea buena, Tass. **Translation : Good idea, Tass.**

Sam : ¿Cómo es que usted consigue ser los sesos del Convenio de Tierra, Tass? **Translation : How come you get to be the brains of the Covenant of Earth, Tass?**

Tass : Explicaré más tarde. Ahora, deja van. **Translation : I'll explain later. Now, lets go.**

(End of Spanish Conversation. The girls get on their bikes and ride after the Hummer)


	3. Scene III: Old Danvers Colony Home

Scene III : Old Danvers Colony Home.

(The Sons of Ipswich were driving down an old forest road. They were heading for the Danvers Colony Home. Suddenly, a really thick fog appeared. They didn't see the girls motorcycles drive past them. Then, all of a sudden, the fog disappeared. They continued driving. After a few seconds, Reid spoke.)

Reid : (Complaining) Caleb, why aren't we going to Nicky's?

Caleb : Because I recognized the symbols on the girls necklaces from ‒ (Gets interrupted by Reid.)

Reid : Let me guess ‒ The Book of Damnation.

Caleb : As a matter of fact ‒ (Get interrupted again by this time by Tyler)

Tyler : We're here.

(Tyler parks the Hummer in front of the Old Danvers Colony Home. He gets out first and the others follow his lead. None of them noticed five people watching them enter the Meeting room in the Colony Home's cellar)

Blonde Haired Girl : We've found our guys. Lets go. (The five people disappear)

(In the Meeting room)

Reid : Caleb, why do you think everything unusual is something evil?

Caleb : (Uses his warlock powers to bring out the Book of Damnation and starts flipping through it with his powers) Be quiet, Reid. (Gets to a page in the Book that is titled The Covenant Of Earth and stops there) Here it is. The Covenant of Earth.

Reid : 'The Covenant of Earth'?

Sam : You really have to repeat things, don't you Reid?

Ash : And, FYI, we prefer to be called 'The Daughters of Earth'.

(The guys look up to the top of the staircase and there stood Hanna, Sam, Tass, Fey, and Ash. The guys' eyes turn absolutely black, ready to Use their power on the girls.)

Tass : Nice trick.

Fey : But we can do better.

(Then, the girls' eyes changed colors. Hanna's eyes turned pale blue, Sam's eyes turned into a swirl of gray and yellow, Tass's eyes turned Ocean-Blue, Fey's eyes changed to a swirl of brown and green, and Ash's eyes turned Fire-Red. The guys stood up and Tyler started making an energy-ball in his hands.)

Ash : Just so you guys know, we aren't looking for a fight. (Her eyes turn back to its normal purple color. Everyone else did the same.)

Caleb : So you're witches?

(The girls nodded)

Reid : No fricking way!! Chicks holding the Power?!?!

Tyler : Don't mind Reid. He just hates the fact that girls can do better than him.

(Ash giggles quietly. The Daughters of Earth comes down the stairs.)

Caleb : So, why are you here? Here in Ipswich, I mean.

Sam : We're trying to escape.

Pogue : From what?

Hanna : Back in Ireland, our arch enemy, Amelia Heidi, who happens to be Tass's older sister, tried to destroy us. She holds the power of Evil. We banishes her when we found out about her power. A few months ago, she came back to get her revenge. Then, one month ago, she decided to captured Ash and torture her near to insanity to try to discover the way to destroy us. (Ash shudders at the memory.) We rescued Ash and we told our parents that we had to run away, and they said to go to Ipswich, Massachusetts. So, we're here.

Tyler : Do you think that she might have followed you here?

Hanna : It's possible.

Caleb : We can talk about that later. We have school tomorrow. (Everyone goes outside.)

(Outside)

Tyler : By the way, what's with the different eye colors?

Ash : (Smiles, embarrassed) It's a side effect of our special powers. We have your guys' powers, energy balls and stuff like that, but we also different Earth Elements. Hanna controls Air, Sam controls Weather, Tass controls Water, Fey controls Earth, and I control Fire.

Sam : Plus, we're all telepathic.

Fey : And Ash can see visions of the future.

Reid : How come we don't have cool powers too?

Tass : Because girls are better.

Hanna : Tass, stop ticking Reid off.

Sam : Even though it is true.

(Reid looks offended. The girls get on their motorcycles and the boys get into Tyler's Hummer. None of them noticed two cloaked figures watching them. The taller one looks at the short one and they disappear.)

* * *

_Oh, a cliffhanger. Kind of. Well I really hope you guys enjoy. I will try to update as much as I can until Monday because I have Drama practices for THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST JR. from Monday through Thursday that I HAVE to be at. So I'll be busy. _

_Brittany. _


End file.
